


Distractions

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [17]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Anxiety Disorder, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bugs & Insects, Distractions, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Phobias, Prompt Fic, Stim Toys, Supportive Tainaka Ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mio has a severe phobia of wasps, and Ritsu tries her best to help Mio avoid them. So when a wasp ends up in the club room, she has to buy Mugi some time to get the wasp out of the room without Mio noticing. And what better way than with a kiss?[Kiss 17: To distract]





	Distractions

Ritsu flicks her fidget spinner, watching it spin as she rocks backwards in her chair. Mio sits opposite her, writing some sappy lyrics for the song they’re working on. Yui sits beside Mio, eating Mugi’s cakes. Beside Ritsu, Azusa sips tea. And Mugi bustles around the room, grinning and organising the tea sets. They’re doing pretty much nothing, but… Ritsu enjoys times like this.

She gets snapped out of her happy daze by something flickering in the window at the other end of the club room. Her hypersensitive eyes spot it easily, and she flinches.

A rather large wasp sits on the inside of the window, making a odd buzzing noise whenever it crashes into the glass. Now, Ritsu couldn’t care less about a wasp or bugs in general, but…

Mio!

Mio is terrified of wasps. It’s one of her worst phobias, and seeing a wasp leaves her trembling for hours after the incident. She got stung when they were very young, and has been scared of them ever since.

She has to get the wasp out of the room before Mio notices.

Ritsu waves her hand to get the attention of Mugi, glad Mio gets so engrossed when writing. When she has Mugi’s attention, she jerks her head to the right, and Mugi’s eyes fix on the window. Her eyes widen, but she doesn’t speak. Instead, she nods and walks closer, picking up the music score that rests on her keyboard and rolling it into a cylinder.

Like most girls, Mugi is scared of bugs. But, unlike Mio, she can cope as long as the wasp doesn’t buzz in her ears, get tangled in her hair or, obviously, sting her. Still, Ritsu holds her breath, hoping Mugi won’t panic and set off Mio.

Mugi reaches the window and taps the glass beneath the wasp with the end of the paper cylinder, startling the wasp and causing it to buzz up the pane, towards the open window.

Yui and Azusa have noticed what happens on the other side of the room, and glance at Mio. Nobody says a thing.

Until Mio raises her head, clearly getting a case of writer’s block, and notices Mugi on the other side of the room.

“Mugi, what are you—”

Before Mio can get a good look at Mugi, Ritsu drops her fidget spinner, puts her hands on Mio’s cheeks and kisses her. Kissing has always been a great distraction.

She releases Mio a few seconds later, and grins. Mio blushes, more focused on Ritsu than her surroundings.

“Ritsu, what was that for?”

Ritsu grins and gives Mio the peace sign. “No reason. I just felt like kissing you.”

She wonders if Mio might whack her for the kiss, but Mio just smiles a slightly bashful smile. “Oh…”

Across the room, Mugi shuts the window and walks over, dropping the paper. She doesn’t say anything, but she and Ritsu share a knowing smile.

Crisis averted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
